Krapcho, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,880 disclose anti-inflammatory compounds of the formula ##STR2##
Rovnyak in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,381 discloses anti-inflammatory compounds of the formula ##STR3##